


Bruce talks hero

by kaige68



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce talks about what hero means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce talks hero

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for Weekend Challenge 1/12/13 [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is fiction, I make no profit.  
> 

Tony saved himself first. Tony was is his own hero before he was anyone else’s hero. Have you met Tony? It’s kind of obvious that the does what he does to impress himself and then to have the rest of the world as impressed with Tony and his abilities as Tony is.

I don’t think that Tony planned to save the world when he built the suit. Once you get to know him, beyond the sound bites and flash, really know Tony, you’ll think too that he put on the suit to undo his wrongs. Hero was a side effect.

~

Thor was born to it. Well, I suppose that being a god doesn’t quite make you a hero, look at his brother afterall. But Thor definitely takes it that way. If you look at it closely it might be a serf master kind of thing, but if it is, he certainly feels a sense of repsonsibility towards _Midgardians_.

It’s far more heroic to watch him adjust to life as a mortal. To watch him treat everyone he comes in contact with, with respect and dignity. Watch him treat every one as an equal, in a way that humanity hasn’t mastered.

~

Hero is Steve’s goal, his life. Not in a Tony Stark way. With Steve, he’s making up for the past, for lost time. Almost everything is black and white with him, and if he behaves in any way that he thinks is remotely gray, he sees himself as less of a man for it. He doesn’t think he’s a hero so much as he thinks every man should strive for their moral utmost.

And he’s an even better hero, to me, for not judging someone else for falling short. Well, except Tony, but they both see to enjoy Steve’s disdain.

~

I’m not a hero. I’m just…a menace trying to… get through maybe, to do a little more good than harm. If that’s at all possible. Probably not. I’m an accident. I don’t have the ego or need to outdo my father. I’m not a knight out to save the realm. I’m absolutely not altruistic. And I didn’t get here, wherever here is, through hard work. I just couldn’t get out of the way.

I’m intelligent, and we’re a good guy. But hero is too off the mark, for either of us. Hero isn’t even something that either of us attempts.

~

He’s an odd sort of hero, the guy you read about but doesn’t actually exist. But he’s a hero, he’s real. Clint is… WYSIWYG. His ego could compete with Tony from time to time, but where Stark is brains and money, Clint is hard work and doing.

Sure, he’s in it for the glory, aren’t we all, in whatever ways we thing are glorious. But he doesn’t heal faster, he isn’t armored, and he doesn’t have unearthly weaponry. He’s a guy who worked really hard to be the definitive best, and he does good with it. Clint’s a hero’s hero.


End file.
